Hostesses for a Host Club
by All Good Stories Need Music
Summary: Akari Nakamura is a girl with a tragic past. Ayana Sato wants to make people smile. Amaya Akiyama, her scars run deep. Aiko Yamamoto wants to give people beautiful homes. Asami Tanaka, has something to prove. What will happen when these five girls meet the host club and have to work as hostesses to pay off their debt? What is Akari hiding? Will Kyoya find out? Multiple pairings.
1. Prologue: Character Profiles

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights and characters go to their respected owners. But I do own these OC's. I came up with them so they are mine. **

* * *

Character Profiles

Name: Akari Nakamura

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Blood Type: AB

Birthday: November 19

Zodiac Sign: Scorpio

Class: 1A

Appearance: Long jet black hair, light blue eyes, a height of 5'5", and light skin.

Favorite Subjects: History, Science, and Biology.

Family: Mother: Naomi Nakamura

Sister (fraternal twin): Akira Nakamura

Father: Left them when Akira and Akari were born.

Friends: Ayana Sato, Amaya Akiyama, Aiko Yamamoto, and Asami Tanaka.

Personality: Intelligent, sarcastic, caring, strong, athletic, and independent.

Hobbies: Playing piano, basketball, reading, and writing.

Dream (career): A Doctor.

* * *

Name: Ayana Sato

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Blood Type: A

Birthday: July 30

Zodiac Sign: Leo

Class: 1A

Appearance: Long red hair (like Hikaru and Kaoru's), green eyes, a height of 5'8", and light skin.

Favorite Subjects: English, Art, and Japanese History.

Family: Two dads: Takamatsu and Takayama Sato

Siblings (2): Ryu Sato (13) and Rukia Sato (6). (They were all adopted)

Friends: Akari Nakamura, Amaya Akiyama, Aiko Yamamoto, and Asami Tanaka.

Personality: Bubbly, easy going, intelligent, joyful, cheerful, and caring.

Hobbies: Drawing, painting, reading, and designing.

Dream (career):Fashion Designer and Model.

* * *

Name: Amaya Akiyama

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Blood Type: O

Birthday: May 1

Zodiac Sign: Taurus

Class: 1A

Appearance: Long jet black hair, dark brown eyes, height of 5'2", and olive skin.

Favorite Subjects: English, History, and Geography.

Family: Mom: Kimiko Akiyama (diseased)

Dad: Naoi Akiyama

Siblings (3 brothers): Ayato Akiyama (17), Eiji Akiyama (12), and Hiroki Akiyama (9).

Friends: Akari Nakamura, Ayana Sato, Aiko Yamamoto, and Asami Tanaka.

Personality: intelligent, dark, humorous, mischievous, strong, and caring.

Hobbies: Karate, kendo, drawing, cooking, and baking.

Dream (career): A Historian/Archeologist

* * *

Name: Aiko Yamamoto

Age:15

Gender: Female

Blood Type: B

Birthday: March 28

Zodiac Sign: Aries

Class: 1A

Appearance: Medium length blond hair (like a normal colored blond not bleach blond), sapphire blue eyes, height of 5'7", and light skin.

Favorite Subjects: Math, Art, and Physics

Family: Mom: Hanako Yamamoto

Siblings (Five sisters): Hisako Yamamoto (17), Emiko Yamamoto (9), Megumi Yamamoto (7), Yuri Yamamoto (4), Sora Yamamoto (2).

Father: Divorced and left after Sora was born.

Friends: Akari Nakamura, Ayana Sato, Amaya Akiyama, and Asami Tanaka.

Personality: Bubbly, intelligent, innocent (meaning like a little kid), kind, cheerful, and energetic.

Hobbies: Drawing, reading, running, and playing guitar.

Dream (career): An architect.

* * *

Name: Asami Tanaka

Age: 15

Gender: Female

Blood Type: B

Birthday: September 21

Zodiac Sign: Virgo

Class: 1A

Appearance: Light brown hair, emerald green eyes, height of 5'8", and light skin.

Favorite Subjects: English, Band, Orchestra, and Choir.

Family: Mom: Kaede Tanaka

Dad: Kaede divoreced him and left with her daughter Asami.

Siblings: None

Friends: Akari Nakumura, Ayana Sato, Amaya Akiyama, and Aiko Yamamoto.

Personality: Intelligent, logical, kind, helping, athletic, and strong.

Hobbies: Playing basketball, playing piano, violin, and about every instrument known to man kind, reading, and writing.

Dream (career): A Musician

* * *

**Author's Note: So those are the basic character profiles. Chapter one is up so enjoy! :)**  
-**Viviny**


	2. Starting today, you are hostesses!

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Vlub. All rights and characters go to their respeceted owners. I do own my OC's. They were my idea so they are mine. **

**P.S.- This takes place a little after Haruhi joins that host club but before the ball in episode 2. **

* * *

A chance. That was what they were given when they were accepted into Ouran Academy.

Five girls, each with a goal set in mind. This was a chance to complete a step towards those goals. That is what they were thinking as they walked through the grand halls of Ouran Academy. Who are they? Their names are Akari Nakamura, Ayana Sato, Amaya Akiyama, Aiko Yamamoto, and Asami Tanaka. Today was their first day at Ouran Academy and there were five things that were going through each of their minds.

Akari's Thoughts:

1. This school is huge! How am I ever going to find my way around this place?!

2. The other students keep calling us "commoners" and staring at us.

3. Ugh! Classes were soooo long! But I'll have to deal with it if I want to succeed. And what was with those shady twins and the cross dresser?

4. I wonder

how everyone back at Ouran High (the public school) are doing? We should go visit them...

5. These damn rich people. They're so loud! I'll never be able to study at this rate! Unlike some, I have to study to succeed in life and can't inherit my daddy's company.

Ayana's Thoughts:

1. This school is so pretty!

2. I can't wait to make new friends and flirt with the cute boys!

3. Maybe I can get Asa (Asami) to get interested in boys!

4. Classes were boring, I still hate math, but I LOVED art!

5. It's too loud in here! I need to study in a quiet area! And judging by Aka (Akari) and Ama's (Amaya) faces, they're getting really pissed off at these rich people. Ama is probably cussing like a sailor right about now... And Aika (Aiko) and Asa don't look to happy either.

Amaya's Thoughts:

1. Ugh! Why is this school pink!

2. Why are people staring at us?

3. I can't wait for Karate and Kendo club later today!

4. Classes were ok.

5. Would these bastards just shut the fuck up already?! I'm trying to study here! Ugh! I wish I could rip their souls out and sacrifice them to demons! They're so fucking annoying!

Aiko's Thoughts:

1. I love this school! I love the architecture and structure of the building! Maybe I'll be able to build something as amazing as this when I graduate!

2. Loved classes! Especially Math and Physics! Aya (Ayana) doesn't seem to like them all that much though.

3. I hope I meet some nice boys that aren't perverts.

4. I wonder, what is this "host club" all the girls keep talking about?

5. I wish these people would be more quiet. I can't hear myself think! And this math assignment is due tomorrow...

Asami's Thoughts:

1. This school seems nice. It's really fancy.

2. I liked all of my classes.

3. I really hope Ayana won't try to hook me up with anyone... I told her I'll date boys when I'm ready.

4. I hope me and Akari will make the basketball team.

5. These people are so loud! I can't study like this! I know, I'll ask the girls if they want to leave. Cause I sure know I do!

" Hey guys, do you want to leave? I can't study in here it's too loud." said Asami. Amaya and Akari stood up immediately after she said that.

" I was hoping you'd say that." said Akari. " Come one guys. Let's try somewhere else."

" This has been the third library we've been to! Don't these rich bastards know how to be quiet?!" ranted Amaya.

" Watch your language Ama." scolded Aiko as she gathered her stuff.

" We should really start a money jar with you." said Ayana. " You say at least 2 cuss words in each sentence."

" No I don't!" protested Amaya. The rest of the girls looked at each other with a 'are you serious' look.

" Yes you do." they said in unison. The girls finished gathering their stuff and proceeded in trying to find a quiet place to study. The girls continued walking through the empty halls until the reached what they believed was an abandoned music room.

" Music room #3." said Ayana.

" It looks abandoned." said Aiko.

" Then it should be quiet and we can finally study." said Amaya. Asami and Akari nodded in agreement. The girls exchanged glances and with that, Akari and Aiko pushed open the doors. But when they opened the doors, they didn't find an abandoned music room. They found the host club. The host club that would change their lives forever.

* * *

" Welcome!" chanted seven melodic voices. The girls blinked. They blinked twice. They were speechless. There were six really cute boys and one girl standing in the center of the room.

A Description of the Six Boys:

A tall blond with bright blue eyes.

An official looking young man with black hair, onyx eyes, and glasses.

Two red-headed twins with light brown eyes.

A young looking child with blond hair, brown eyes, and a pink bunny at his side.

A tall stoic young man with black hair and dark gray eyes.

A Shared Thought Between All of the Girls:

These guys are so hot! And why is that girl crossdressing?

' What exactly is this place?' Akari thought to herself. ' This doesn't make any sense! Abandoned music room+Really cute guys and a cross dresser does not add up.'

" It appears that we have some brand new guests." said the tall blond. " Welcome princesses, to the Ouran Host Club."

" Wait a minute, a host club? And you're all hosts?" asked Ayana.

" Why yes princess. The Ouran Host Club consists of the schools most handsomest boys, who have way too much time on their hands, and it's our job to entertain the young ladies at this school, who also, have way too much time on their hands." The girls looked at him with confused expressions. They were still speechless. Akari was the first to find her voice.

" So basically, you're all just a bunch of prostitutes." stated Akari. The blond went from his colorful self to pale white. He then went to go sulk in the corner. Then two red-headed twins put their arms around Akari.

" Hahaha! We like you commoner. You sure told it to the boss." said the twins in unison.

" I was just speaking what was on

my mind." Akari pauses and then looks over at a certain doe-eyed cross dressing host. " And why is she crossdressing?" asked Akari as she pointed an accusing finger at the cross dresser. All the of the hosts' eyes widen and some jaws drop.

' She figured it out!' All of the host screamed in their heads.

" What are you talking about commoner? Of course Haruhi is a guy!" said the first twin with his hands up in defense.

" Yeah, Haruhi is a guy!" said the other twin.

" No, she's a girl." said Asami.

" How can she not be a girl? She has the prettiest eyes! I'm jealous!" said Ayana. Aiko and Amaya nodded in agreement. They all new she was a girl from the start. Haruhi sighed.

" Please don't tell. I broke a vase at the beginning of the year and I owe the club a huge debt, and the only way I can pay it off is by working as a host." said Haruhi. The girls exchanged looks and nodded in agreement.

" Of course we won't tell." said Aiko with a smile.

" Thank-you very much." said Haruhi, relieved that these new girls won't tell. " Oh how rude of me, I should properly introduce myself. My name is Haruhi Fujioka, I'm a scholarship student just like you guys." said Haruhi.

" My name is Akari Nakamura." said Akari. " And these are my friends Ayana Sato," Ayana waved when her name was called. " Amaya Akiyama," Amaya waved as well. " Aiko Yamamoto," Aiko jumped up and down, waving excitingly. " And Asami Tanaka." Asami waved shyly.

" It's a pleasure to meet all of you." said Haruhi. " These guys are the rest of the host club. The tall stoic one is Takashi Morinozuka, but we all call him Mori-Senpai. He's a third year in class A." Mori-Senpai nodded his head in acknowledgement of the five girls. The one with the glasses is Kyoya Ootori. He's the host club's Vice President. He's a second year in class A." Kyoya didn't even bother to look up. " The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin. They're first years in class A like us." The twins just stared them. " The one Akari made sulk in the corner is Tamaki Suoh. He's the host club's President. He's a second year in class A." Tamaki continued to pout in the corner muttering stuff about how they were not prostitutes. " And finally, the blond eating the cake over there is Mitsukuni Huninozuka. He's a third year in class A. But we all call him Honey-Senpai." Honey continued to eat his cake while the girls jaw dropped.

' He's a third year?! He looks like he's six! But he is kinda cute...' Aiko thought. The small third year stopped eating his cake and skipped over to the five girls.

" Aka-Chan. Aya-Chan, Ama-Chan, Aika-Chan, Asa-Chan! Do you guys want to eat some cake with me?!" asked Hunny-Senpai. The girls smiled.

" Sure Honey-Senpai!" said Aiko. Aiko skipped along with Honey to the table filled with cake while the other girls followed them. While they were walking over to the table Akari wasn't watching where she was going and hit a pillar holding a very expensive looking vase filled with water and flowers. Akari tried her best to try and regain her balance and catch the vase, but she wasn't quick enough. And to make matters worse, the vase was heading straight for Kyoya's computer.

SMASH!

The whole room went silent. The vase had landed directly on Kyoya's computer. The vase shattered and water caused his computer to short out and glass from the vase shattered the computer screen. The vase and the computer were destroyed. The hosts' eyes widen. Even Tamaki stopped mopping in the corner. His expression turned from depressed to absolutely horrified.

" You did it now commoner! Kyoya-Senpai is going to kill you!" screamed Hikaru. Akari looked unfazed by this comment.

" Sorry about that Kyoya-Senpai. I wasn't looking where I was going." said Akari.

The Thoughts In Kyoya's Mind:

Oh you will be Ms. Nakamura. It looks like Haruhi won't be the only girl with a debt to the host club...

" Ms. Nakamura." started Kyoya. " That vase was worth 10 million yen." Akari's eyes widened. She had no where near that kind of money. " And my computer was worth about another 10,000 yen."

" I'm sorry. I'll pay you back." said Akari. ' Yeah, maybe in the next three lifetimes!' thought Akari.

" Ha! Akari's got a debt!" said Amaya in a mocking sing-song voice. Amaya stuck her tongue at her in a playful manner. Akari grunted and rolled her eyes.

" These damn rich people." Akari muttered. That was when Ayana got an idea.

The Thoughts in Ayana's Mind:

So if we break some expensive items, we'll be in a debt with the host club. Debt=More time with host club. More time with host club=More time with cute guys. More time with cute guys= Asami getting interested in boys... Where's another expensive vase?!

Then Ayana tripped and ran into her friends "accidentally" and knocked over an expensive sculpture.

" Ayana!" they all screamed. Ayana smirked. Her plan had worked.

" Oh! I'm sorry you guys I tripped!" said Ayana.

' What a faker!' the girls thought.

" That sculpture was worth 40 million yen." said Kaoru. " So that is 10 million yen a piece." Amaya, Aiko, and Asami's eyes widened. Ayana just smiled. Kyoya sighs.

" It appears you all owe approximately 10 million yen each to the host club. As commoners, there is no way you'll be able to pay off the debt on your own. How should we handle this Tamaki?" asked Kyoya. Tamaki ponders this for a minute and then a light bulb goes off in his head.

" I've got it!" said Tamaki. " The host clubs job is to entertain the ladies at this school, but we should offer entertainment for the men at this school as well! Therefore, we need hostesses." Tamaki points a finger at the girls. " You're very beautiful young ladies and any sane man will think that as well. Business will increase and the host's clubs popularity will shoot sky high! So, in order to pay off your debt, you will work as the host clubs very first hostesses. So starting today, you are hostesses!"

* * *

1 hour before opening…

" There is no way in hell, I'm wearing that!" Akari shouted at Kyoya. He was holding up the girls uniform for her to put on, but Akari refused to put it on. Kyoya sighed in frustration.

" Ms. Nakamura, this is the uniform required to be worn by female students. If you're going to be apart of the host club, you must wear it." said Kyoya. Akari folded her arms.

" There is no amount of money in this world that will get me to wear that." stated Akari.

' Damn she's stubborn. It appears that I'll have to convince her using another method.' Kyoya thought. He stepped closer towards her to wear she was pinned against the wall with the dress on one side of her and his arm on her other, preventing her escape. " If you refuse to cooperate and put it on yourself, I can always put it on for you." he whispered in her ear with a seductive tone. Akari's heart started to beat three times faster. But she refused to give him this victory so she put on a stoic and face and began to think of what to say.

" Don't you have any other options?" she asked. Kyoya was shocked. No girl has ever had the guts to talk back to him, no girl could keep their cool like this against him. No girl, has ever tied with him. Kyoya smirked.

' What an intriguing girl.' he thought. He pulled away and began to walk out. " I'll see what I can do." Akari smiled. Kyoya came back about 20 minutes later with the blazer for the boys uniform, a white button up shirt, a black tie, a black flowing mini skirt, and black knee high combat boots (Akari's request for shoes). Akari took the clothes from Kyoya and inspected them. She frowned at the skirts length. " It's either this or the dress. Your choice." said Kyoya.

" I'll take these. Thank-you." said Akari. Kyoya left the changing room and Akari proceeded into changing into her uniform. When she came out, she was met by the host club.

" See! We told you that they would look good in that uniform! After all, how are the boys ever going to look at them when all of their features are covered up by those dresses?" said Hikaru and Kaoru. Akari did agree with them on that one. Then the rest of the girls came out of the changing rooms. They all wore the same outfits with some different accessories and hair styles. Akari had black combat boots and wore her hair down. Ayana had ½ inch black pumps with her hair down. Amaya also had black combat boots with fishnet stockings and her hair in a braid. Aiko had black boots (just regular boots) with fishnet stockings with her bangs in a ponytail sticking straight up. Finally, Asami wore black flats with her hair in a ponytail with a french braid.

" Ok, you were right." said Tamaki. " We must hurry though, the host club starts soon!"

Akari's Thoughts:

And so the torture begins.

" Welcome!" everyone said as the doors opened signaling the opening of the club. Tamaki took his place in the front to make an announcement.

" Attention everyone. It is with great honor that the host club will now be offering five new hostesses! We will be offering the dark type Amaya Akiyama." Amaya waved. " The bubbly type Ayana Sato." Ayana smiled and waved. " The energetic type Aiko Yamamoto." Aiko jumped and down, smiling as she waved. " The athletic type Asami Tanaka." Asami waved shyly. " And the charming type Akari Nakumura." Akari waved. " Please welcome our newest hostesses and I hope you all have a wonderful time at the host club." As soon as Tamaki was done speaking, boys began lining up in front Kyoya trying to make a request.

" I want Ayana Sato!" screamed a boy.

" I want Akari Nakumura!" screamed another. Akari sighed. This was going to be a long day. She then took a seat in her respected area and waited for the boys to pile around her.

' Who'd ever thought something like this could have happened to me. Huh Akira.' Akari said to herself.

* * *

After an agonizing three hours later, the girls were finally done for the day.

" Ugh! I never want to host ever again!" complained Amaya. " Those boys were full of shit!"

" Ama, watch your language." said Aiko.

" I'm personally too tired to care." said Ayana.

" Me too." said Asami.

" Well you better get used to it because that was only your first day." said Hikaru.

" You'll have way more customers as time goes by." said Kaoru. The girls groaned.

" Don't worry about it you guys." said Haruhi. " It'll get easier I promise. I'm just glad I'm not the only girl around here anymore and I really hope we can become good friends." Haruhi said with a smile. The girls smiled too.

" That was so cute Haruhi!" cried Tamaki as he tackled Haruhi into a hug.

" Ahh! Cut it out Senpai!" the girls couldn't help but laugh. The twins smiled at Tamaki's foolishness. Honey giggled and Mori smiled. Even Kyoya gave genuine smile. " Mori-Senpai help!" cried Haruhi. Mori ran over to help and so did Honey.

" Boss! Haruhi can't breath!" yelled the twins. They then ran over to help as well. The girls laughed at this sight.

Akari's Thought's:

You know Akira, these guys may not be so bad after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: For those of you who don't know me, I'm Viviny or known as AllGoodStoriesNeedMusic. Most of you may know me from my One Piece fanfiction, Luffy, the girl who is going to be King of the Pirates! I wrote this fanfiction because when I had my friend Neverl-And-Flying over ( like I'd tell you her real name) we came up with an Ouran fanfiction overnight so I'm basing this story off of that one. So a huge thanks to her and if you haven't read any of her stories I would recommend that you'd check her out. I hope you liked chapter one and here is what I'm planning for chapter 2. It will be the ball episode with my added plot as well. If you are wondering about why Akari is talking to Akira, you'll just have to read and find out. I will reveal the girls' past later on in the story. Hint, it has something to do wit their dreams (career) :) Well, I hoped you enjoyed the beginning of my story and don't be afraid to give me suggestions and feedback. See you all at the next update! **

**-Viviny**


	3. The job of a High School Host and Hostes

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. All rights and characters go to their respected owners. I do own my OC's. They were my idea so therefore, they are mine. **

* * *

The girls, including Haruhi, were doing their homework in the library when the clock tower rang. The ringing meant one thing to all of the girls. They were late for the host club. They gathered their stuff as quickly as they could and hurried to the host club.

Thoughts on being late:

Haruhi: I'm never going to hear the end of it if we're late.

Akari: Oh crap oh crap oh crap! Kyoya-Senpai's going to raise my debt if I'm late!

Ayana: I wonder what today's cosplay is?

Amaya: Fucking hell! If they raise our debt I'll rip their souls out!

Aiko: I hope Hunny-Senpai saved me some cake...

Asami: Must hurry! We're late!

The girls made it to the club room and opened the door. But when they opened the door, they found themselves in a tropical paradise.

" What's this where are we?" asked Haruhi. They girls looked around and then found the host club in the center of the room in tropical get-ups. And they were all shirtless.

"Welcome." said all of the hosts. Haruhi and Akari looked at them with a blank expressions. Amaya began to mutter something about "rich bastards" under breath and folded her arms. Ayana giggled. And Asami blushed furiously.

Haruhi's Thoughts:

Can you see this from heaven mom? This is the club I was forced to join.

A snake winds it's way around a branch next to Haruhi and then a toucan lands on her head. The girls laugh.

" You guys finally made it. You're so late!" said the twins in unison. Haruhi pulled out her calendar

" I may be wrong, but my calendar says it's still early spring." said Haruhi. Tamaki then went on about how wonderful this place was and how it will entrance the guests. The girls didn't pay too much attention to it.

" As you can see, are theme for today is a tropical paradise, so your cosplay centers around this theme." said Tamaki. The girls looked at him with confusion. Tamaki and the twins ran out of the room and then came back with five outfits for the girls.

Akari's Outfit:

A royal blue bikini top. A white mullet skirt. A light brown belt. Light brown sandals. A white tropical flower positioned behind the left ear. Seashell and gold bracelets on the right wrist. A gold necklace with a hawaiian flower pendant.

Ayana's Outfit:

A light green bikini top. A white mullet skirt. A tan belt. Tan sandals. A yellow tropical flower positioned behind the left ear. Seashell and gold bracelets on the right wrist. A gold necklace with a starfish pendant.

Amaya's Outfit:

A black knee-high sun dress that tied in the back with pink, yellow, and white flowers. A pink tropical flower positioned behind the right ear. Black sandals. Gold bracelets on the left wrist. A pink lei around the neck.

Aiko's Outfit:

A bright red bikini top. A white mullet skirt. A dark brown belt. Dark brown sandals. A white tropical flower positioned behind the left ear. Seashell and gold bracelets on the right wrist. A gold necklace with a seaturtle pendant.

Asami's Outfit:

A knee-high sundress decorated with overlapping pink, teal, and green leaves. A pink tropical flower positioned behind the right ear. Black sandals. Gold bracelets on the left wrist. A pink lei around the neck.

' They've got to be joking.' said Akari to herself.

" No way in hell senpai!" stated Akari an Amaya in unison. Tamaki went pale and then went to sulk in the corner.

" Do you two have a problem with the way we run the club? Be careful what you say. You all owe us 10 million yen remember?" said Kyoya. All of the girls eyes widen at the memory.

Akari's Thought's:

Oh that's right the debt! I owe them 10 million yen after braking that vase and Kyoya-Senpai's laptop. Even so, there is no way I'm wearing that outfit!

" How come Ayana, Akari, and I are wearing bikini's while Amaya and Asami get to wear dresses?" Aiko asked with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

" That's because Amaya and Asami are so flat chested that even if we did put them in bikini's, the boys wouldn't look at them twice when they're as flat as a cutting boards. So dresses were the only other option." said the twins. Asami and Amaya sent them death glares.

" Who are you calling flat chested?!" they screamed in unison. The twins clinged onto each other in fright.

" So basically, we're in bikini's because were not flat chested?" asked Aiko. The twins smirked.

" Exactly! How else are the boys going to look at you?" Ayana and Akari hit them over the heads.

" Pervs!" they screamed.

" I'd rather wear your outfits then some stupid dress." said Amaya.

" I'll trade outfits with you." said Akari.

" We'll decrease your debt by one tenth if you wear your designated outfits." said Kyoya. The girls sighed.

" I suppose I can wear this outfit for today, just this once." said Akari. Kyoya smirked. He knew that would work.

* * *

The Host Club Is Now Open For Business.

" What heartlessness. Even with my lustrous skin shining like brilliant ivory, exposed by my Balinese king outfit, I'm no more than a slave before my goddess. I kneel before you and swear my loyalty." said Tamaki to one of his guests. She blushed furiously with hearts in her eyes.

" Lucky!" said one of the other girls. Akari, Amaya, and Haruhi rolled their eyes.

" Oh, I almost forgot to mention to you ladies, next week, the Ouran Host Club will be sponsoring a party." said Tamaki.

" We're throwing a party?" asked Haruhi.

" What kind of party is it going to be? Is it going to be formal?" asked one of Hikaru and Kaoru's guests.

" Yes it is. In fact, we've rented the schools largest hall." said Hikaru.

" It's the perfect place for dancing." said Kaoru. Hikaru then grabbed ahold of his brothers chin and bent over him,

" But I really wanted to spend some alone time with you, Kaoru." said Hikaru in a soft voice.

" Don't be upset Hikaru. I know exactly how you feel." said Kaoru. The girls started to scream about "how cute" brotherly love was.

" The guests seem to be more worked up then they usually are." said Haruhi.

" Showing some skin proves to be popular with the ladies." said Kyoya as he continued to write in his black book.

" So, were you the one who came up with this whole tropical paradise idea?"

" I have to decision making authority. All of the clubs policies have been made by the host clubs king, Tamaki. But I guess there is no harm in admitting to casually slipping a Bali photo book onto his desk.

Haruhi's Thoughts:

So he's the real brains behind the operation.

" Tada!" yelled Honey excitingly. The girls clapped. Honey was wearing a bright red Hawaiian lei that the girls thought was so adorable.

" Aww! You look so cute Honey!" said one of the girls.

" Hi ladies! I love these Balinese flowers! We had them flown in." Mori and Aiko were walking by with fruit when Honey called out to them. " Takashi! Aika-Chan!" Honey climbed up Mori's side and placed a matching lei around his neck. He did the same with Aiko. " There! We all match!" The guests cooed about how cute it was and Aiko blushed. This went unnoticed by everyone but Ayana.

Ayana's Thoughts:

Looks like someone's got a crush! Looks like I'll have to tell Akari so we can play a little matchmaker…

" Um, Ayana?" asked one of Ayana's guests. Ayana turned her attention towards the boy. He was blushing.

" Yes?"

" I just wanted to tell you that, you look very nice!" he said in a rush.

" Thank-you very much!" Ayana said happily. All of the boys blushed at how cute she was.

" So Amaya, where did you go to school before this?" asked one of her guests.

" Before we were accepted into Ouran academy, Akari, Ayana, Aiko, Asami, and I went to the public Ouran Middle School. We would have gone to Ouran High if we didn't get accepted into this school."

" Did you have a boyfriend back in middle school?" asked another boy. Amaya smirked.

Amaya's Thoughts:

I suppose I can have a little fun with these boys...

" Oh yes! I had a ton! I also had many people admiring me with plans on asking me out." The boys started to fume with anger and started to plan her past suitors murders in their heads.

' What a faker.' thought Asami. She turned her attention back to her guests.

" So Asami, do you play any sports?" asked a boy. Asami smiled.

" I play basketball. Akari and I played for our middle school last year. We hope to make the varsity team for Ouran this year."

" We'd come see you play!" said all of her guests in unison.

" Thank-you! I'd really appreciate that boys!" Meanwhile, Aiko was happily eating cake while talking to her guests.

" So Aiko, you said you like to draw?" asked a guest.

" Yep! It's become this huge hobby of mine. And I'm pretty good at it if I don't say so myself." said Aiko confidently."

" Do you mind if we could see some of your work?" Aiko smiled.

" Sure! I'll bring my sketch pad tomorrow!"

" So Akari, why did you and your friends decide to come to Ouran Academy?" Akari looked down with a sad smile on her face.

" We came here because we each have a dream we want to fulfill. And in order to make those dreams come true, we applied to go to school at Ouran Academy because it is the top school in the country. In my case, I made a promise to someone that I'm determined to keep." said Akari. The boys looked at her with saddened expressions. Akari looked up her guests to find that one was holding in a nose bleed. She followed his eyes and found him staring at her breasts.

Akari's Thoughts:

That little perv! I knew this bikini top was too small…

" If you excuse me, I need to go talk to Kyoya-Senpai." said Akari. The boys nodded and she made her way towards Kyoya. " Kyoya-Senpai?" Kyoya looked up from his notebook to see Akari standing in front of him.

" Yes Ms. Nakamura?"

" I know I have no room to complain, but this top is too small so the guests are staring at my, well, you know. Could I please have a size up?" There was silence. It was like Kyoya was pondering if he should let her or not. Which, he was.

Kyoya's Thoughts:

Hmm, letting her wear a size up might decrease the amount of guests requested. And on the other hand, it might be fun to tease her a bit…

" No." he stated plainly.

" Come on Senpai! This top would be too tight on Haruhi!"

" Showing some skin proves to be very popular with the boys. So in turn, you may not get a size up." Akari crosses her arms and huffed. ' She can be such a child sometimes.' Kyoya thought to himself. " And on the other hand, you're only a B cup so the top has to be small in order to make them seem larger, and it worked." Akari was shocked to say the least about this comment. Kyoya then leaned in closer to where Akari could feel him breathing. " And because I happen to like how your breasts look in a tight bikini top." Kyoya whispered in her ear seductively. Akari blushed but quickly recovered.

" Has anyone ever told you you're such a pervert!" Akari yelled. " And how the hell did you know I was a B cup?!" Kyoya smirked and pushed up his glasses.

" I have my sources."

Akari's Thoughts:

I never thought Kyoya could be such a perv! Well then, if I can conceive him with words, I'll convince him the way mom taught me… After all, he did imply that he liked the way my breasts look…

Akari threw his black book onto the ground. Before Kyoya could react, Akari pressed her chest against his, making sure he could feel her cleavage. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck in one swift motion.

" Come on Senpai. If you give me a size up, I'll give you anything you want." Akari whispered in his ear seductively. Kyoya was shocked she would make such bold move. She intrigued him to say the least. But he would never let her win.

" I'm raising your debt by 500 thousand yen for going against the clubs wishes as well as trying to persuade me otherwise." Akari let go of him and looked up at him to find him smirking. " I'd suggest that you'd get back to work Ms. Nakamura. Your guests are waiting." Akari huffed.

" Fine. Oh, and by the way, call me Akari." With that being said, Akari turned around and made her way towards her guests. Kyoya picked up his black book and continued his work with a devious smirk playing on his lips.

* * *

' I'm still thoroughly confused by the two of them.' Haruhi said to herself. She was referring to Akari and Kyoya.

" Um Haruhi," said one of Haruhi's guests. " Aren't you going to wear a tropical outfit like the other boys?"

" I'd like to see that!" said another girl.

" Well no, I uh , well I just don't think that it's appropriate to wear anything then early spring attire in early spring, ya know." Haruhi said in defence.

" But we have one ready for you Haruhi!" said Tamaki. " I think you'll like it! You and I are a pair!"

The Outfit Tamaki Was Referring To:

A white sundress that went down to the ankles as a base. A yellow, red, and purple sash tied at the waist. Gold bracelets on the tops of the arms. A gold necklace. A turquoise bead necklace. Red bead earrings. A gold headset.

" No thanks." said Haruhi plainly. Tamaki went pale.

" Wow Haruhi, you sure are faithful to the different seasons aren't you?" stated a guest.

" I think that's great!" said another guest. " I hope we're lucky enough that the cherry blossoms will be in full bloom the night of the party!"

" The two of us dancing beneath the cherry blossoms! It's so dreamy!" fantasized another guest.

" You really think so. You know, you're really cute when you dream like that ladies." said Haruhi. The girls blushed.

" Excuse me." said a girl walking up beside Haruhi. " I'd hate to disturb, but I think that it's time for the hosts to switch clients." said the mysterious girl.

" Oh, I'm sorry. You must be my next appointment, Miss," said Haruhi as she prolonged the miss because she didn't know her name.

" My name is Kanako. Kanako Kasugazaki. You're even cuter than I expected." said Kanako as she grabbed a hold of Haruhi's chin to make then have eye contact. " I've decided, from now on, you're going to be my new favorite host Haruhi." Tamaki cringed at this comment. All the girls could do was laugh.

* * *

It was way past club hours and the sun was beginning to set. The host club finished cleaning up the club room, changed back into their uniforms, and all of the hosts and hostesses were now planning the party for next week. Well, all except one host. That host, was the host clubs king, Tamaki Suoh. He was currently sitting at a table by the window eating what he likes to call, " commoners raman". Tamaki was slurping down his raman muttering something about,

" I can't take this anymore".

" Hey boss! Why don't you quit eating that commoners raman and come and help us with the party planning." said Hikaru.

" Does it really bother you that princess Kasugazaki has taken a liking to Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

" He shouldn't be surprised. She's had the illness for a while hasn't she?" asked Kyoya as he continued to type on his new computer.

" What disease?" asked all the girls.

" She's got the host hopping disease." started Hikaru.

" AKA, the never-the-same-boy-twice disease." finished Kaoru.

" Usually our customers pick a favorite host and see them regularly. However, princess Kanako tends to change her favorites on a regular basis." said Kyoya.

" That's right because because before she was with you she was with Tama-Chan." said Honey.

" Oh. So he's upset because I took her from him." stated Haruhi. The girls laughed at this.

" Shut up!" cried Tamaki. " I couldn't care less! I'm running out of patience. Haruhi! It's time that you started dressing like a girl! I don't understand how you can be so popular with the ladies when you yourself are a lady!" Tamaki ran out of the room and came back with a trunk labeled, " Kings Personal Property" and pulled at a blown up picture of Haruhi's middle school photo. " Now you listen to Daddy, Daddy wants you to go back to the way you were!"

" Don't go blowing up my pictures without asking me first!" screamed Haruhi.

" Ugh, Mama, tell our daughter she needs to go back to the way she was!" cried Tamaki.

" Who's Mama?" asked Kaoru.

" Based on club position, I assume it's me." said Kyoya.

" I'd hate to change the subject, but do any of you have any formal dancing experience?" asked Hikaru.

" Nope." said the girls in unison.

" Actually I do." said Aiko.

" Where in the hell did you learn formal dancing?" asked Amaya. Aiko sighed.

" Watch your language Ama. And I grew up with all girls in the house, so Mom thought it would be a good idea to teach us all how to formally dance." said Aiko.

" That's great!" said Tamaki.

A Shared Thought Between Everyone In The Host Club:

He recovered fast.

" As for the rest of you, you will be taking dance lessons instead of attending the host club for one week! I expect that all of you will master the waltz in one week and will be able to demonstrate it at the party! Or I will tell the whole school that you're a girl and move you back down to erond boy." Haruhi cringed. " As for the rest of you ladies, we'll increase your debt by 30%!" The girls cringed as well.

A Shared Thought Between The Girls (Including Haruhi):

This won't turn out well. I can feel it.

* * *

" I'm going to start raising your debt every time you step on my feet if you don't stop." said Kyoya.

" I'm sorry!" said Akari.

Akari's Thoughts:

Why did **HE** have to be my dance instructor?! This is probably his way of getting back at me for yesterday and so he can raise my debt again. Even so, I feel bad because I keep stepping on his feet and he has to keep correcting me on my form and footwork.

" No, you're doing it all wrong." said Kyoya. He grabbed Akari's left hand and placed it on his shoulder. He grabbed her right hand with his left hand and intertwined their fingers together. Finally, he placed his right hand on her waist. " The woman places her left hand and the man's right shoulder and joins hands with his left. The man places his right hand on the women's waist." Akari got the positions right but they were about three feet apart. " You need to be closer to your dance partner in order to waltz Akari." Akari nodded and stepped closer to him. " In a waltz, the gentlemen always leads so just try to follow my lead without stepping on my feet too much." Kyoya stepped to his left and Akari followed perfectly. So far so good. They continued to dance, perfectly in sync with each other. After two more hours of practicing, they decided to call it a day.

Meanwhile with Asami…

" You seem to be getting the hang of this Asami." complemented Kaoru. Asami blushed.

" Thank-you Kaoru." said Asami. " I'm only doing well because I have a good instructor." she complemented back. Kaoru smiled.

" Thank-you." he said. The two continued to dance making friendly conversation and laughing until Kyoya announced that dancing lessons would be done for the day. The two were secretly disappointed that it was already over, but they didn't disobey Kyoya's wishes. Cause they both knew how that was going to end.

Asami's Thoughts:

Maybe I can trust these guys after all… At least, I hope I can...

Meanwhile with Amaya...

" I didn't know that you and Honey-Senpai did Karate and Kendo. I'm glad that I'll now know someone in Karate and Kendo club." said Amaya excitingly. Mori nodded with a smile. Mori stopped them and pulled Amaya closer to him.

" You need to be closer." he said. Amaya nodded.

" Do you think you and I could spare at karate later today?" asked Amaya. Mori nodded with a smile.

" Sure."

Amaya's Thoughts:

These guys may not be total dicks after all.

Meanwhile with Ayana...

" Can we stop for today? I'm too tired." said Ayana panting on the floor. Hikaru laughed.

" Alright, we'll take a break." said Hikaru. They went to go sit a nearby table and Ayana began to gulp down water.

" Thanks Hikaru." said Ayana with a smile.

" No problem." he said.

" Oh, I've been meaning to ask you, do you have any dresses me and the girls could borrow? We don't have any super fancy dresses and it's not like we have the money to buy any." said Ayana. Hikaru laughed.

" Of course we do! We have dresses back in the club room. You guys can pick them out after were done practicing so we can tailor them to fit you." said Hikaru.

" You don't have to tailor them. We're only going to wear them once." said Ayana.

" Nah, you guys can keep which ever dress you pick. You're probably going to need them again anyway." Ayana smiled.

" Thanks Hikaru." Hikaru blushed.

" Eh, it's no problem, really!" he rushed.

Meanwhile with Aiko…

Aiko was happily eating cake with Honey-Senpai watching everyone dance with a sulking Tamaki on the window ledge.

" How come he's so upset?" Aiko asked Honey.

" He's upset because he wanted to be Haru-Chan's dance partner. But he's too tall to stand in for a woman." answered Honey. Aiko nodded in understanding and continued to eat her strawberry cheese cake. Haruhi was currently dancing with Kanako who seemed to be enjoying herself a little too much. When Kyoya called it a day, everyone was relieved. Especially Akari. The girls and Kanako sat down for a cup of tea.

" Thank-you very much for being my dance partner Kanako." said Haruhi.

" You're very welcome Haruhi. I'm just glad I got to spend all of this alone time with you. " said Kanako. Kanako then went on talking about the tea sets with Kyoya when a boy walked through the door with a crate of tea sets. Kyoya went to talk with him and complimented him on how his tastes for sterling were exquisite. Akari wasn't paying much attention to anything. No one really was. When Kanako left, the club proceeded in putting the sterling away.

" Akari, come and help us with the tea sets." said Kyoya. Akari nodded and walked over. She picked up the box and turned to walk over to the table. Akari wasn't looking where she was going and ran into Toru (the tea set guy). She lost her balance and then hit the floor. Hard. The sterling shattered and scattered all over the floor. Shards of glass cut Akari's hands, arms, and legs. Toru was fortunately unharmed.

" I am so sorry!" cried Toru. Akari got up and began to pick out the shards of glass from her skin.

" I'm sorry as well. I wasn't looking where I was going." said Akari

" Aka! Are you ok?!" cried Aiko as she and the rest of her friends ran over.

" Don't worry, I'm fine guys. It's just a couple of scratches."

" I feel awfully bad for running into you, I'm very sorry!" said Toru with a bow.

" It's fine. I'm sorry for breaking one of your tea sets." said Akari.

" Don't worry about it."

" Thank-you for the delivery Mr. Suzushina, that will be all." said Kyoya. Toru bid his goodbyes and took his leave. As soon as he left, all hell broke loose.

" That tea set was 400 thousand yen and another thousand yen for endangering a very wealthy family heir. Your total debt is now 10 and ½ million yen." said Kyoya. To say Akari was mad would be the understatement of the year. She was furious.

" What?! Oh come on Senpai! It wasn't all my fault!" screamed Akari.

" That doesn't matter. You still broke it. And Toru Suzushina is the only heir to a very wealthy importing company. If you had hurt him, his family would be going after ours." said Kyoya

" That's not fair Senpai! He didn't even get hurt! It's **ME** who got hurt! Look at me! I've got cuts all over me! And you're telling me** I** was endangering him when I took the entire blow!" Akari huffed. " I'm going to go clean up my cuts. But you'll probably charge me for using your first aid kit." Akari turned and walked out of the club room slamming the door behind her. The room was completely silent. They were shocked. No one has ever talked back to Kyoya like that.

" Um, I'm going to go with Akari." said Ayana. The other girls nodded and the rest of the girls and Haruhi followed her out of the room.

* * *

" Are you sure it's ok for us to keep these?" asked Ayana. After Akari cleaned up her cuts and bandaged them, they went back to the club room to pick out their dresses for the party.

" Of course we're sure!" said the twins.

" You're not going to charge us for these right?" asked Asami.

" Nope! You're free of charge!" The girls smiled.

" Thanks Hikaru! Thanks Kaoru!" The girls said in unison. Even though most of them weren't very fond of dresses, there were still huge smiles plastered on their faces. The twins smiled as well.

" It's like the boss said earlier," said Hikaru.

" The job of a high school host," said Kaoru.

" Is to make every girl happy." they finished in unison. Asami became deep in thought about that comment. Her smile faded.

Asami's Thoughts:

I just hope that's true…

* * *

After Tamaki explained the plan on how they were reuniting Kanako with her fiance, the club members went to go change into their party attire. The boys and Haruhi came out in their tuxes.

A Description Of The Boys (Plus Haruhi's) Outfits:

Tamaki's: A white tux with a purple vest and a light purple tie.

Kyoya's: A black tux, a white button up shirt with a navy blue vest and dark purple tie.

Hikaru and Kaoru's: Black dress pants, a white button up shirt, an orange plaid vest. A forest green bow tie.

Haruhi's: A brown tux, a white button up shirt, a striped blue vest and a purple tie.

Honey's: A white tux with a red tie.

Mori's: A navy blue tux, a white button up shirt. A blue bow tie.

" What's taking them so long?!" exclaimed Tamaki as he paced back and fourth. " The party starts in 20 minutes!"

" They're girls, what did you expect." said the twins.

" Gee thanks guys." said Haruhi. Then the curtains were pulled back and revealed the five hostesses in the dresses Hikaru and Kaoru gave them.

A Description Of The Girls Outfits: (Courtesy of Hikaru and Kaoru)

Akari's: A royal blue knee high dress. Black flats. Her hair was down with a waterfall braid in the back. Finally, diamond studs and a diamond and sapphire necklace.

Ayana: A light green knee high dress. A light brown belt around the waist. Light brown ½ inch pumps. Her hair was down and curled. Finally, diamond earrings and a peridot necklace and bracelet.

Amaya: A navy blue knee high dress. Black ankle boots with a 2 inch heel. Her hair was was pulled into a side braid. Finally, a diamond necklace.

Aiko: A bright red knee high dress. A black belt around the waist. Black flats. Her hair was worn down and straightened. Finally, diamond earrings and a diamond and ruby necklace.

Asami: A dark purple knee high dress. Black flats. Her hair was french braided and then pulled back into a ponytail where it was braided again. Finally, diamond earrings, amethyst and diamond necklace, and an amethyst bracelet.

" You guys look amazing!" said Haruhi.

" Thank-you Haruhi." said Ayana. " You look very nice as well."

" Now that we're already, let the party commence!" said Tamaki.

* * *

The lights flickered on to reveal Tamaki and the girls squealed. The rest of the lights turned on to reveal the rest of the hosts and the hostesses.

" Welcome ladies and gentlemen. As usual, the hosts and hostesses are here for your entertainment. So please dance to your hearts content. At the end of the evening, one lucky lady will be crowned queen of the ball and will receive a passionate kiss on the check by the host clubs king." said Kyoya. The girls squealed." Now please, enjoy yourselves. And good luck to you all."

A Shared Thought Between All Of The Girls:

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

Akari's Thoughts:

Ugh! I've danced with like 100 boys already! And it's not even 10 yet! My feet are killing me! I hope this plan of Tamaki's works…

The girls continued to entertain their guests until Hikaru tapped them on the shoulders to make their way towards the back. They all excused themselves and went to help Haruhi with her make-up. They explained the plan to Haruhi one more time and then Tamaki came in.

" Guys! What are you doing? We have guests to entertai-" he was cut off when he saw Haruhi. She was in a pink dress with a rose bouquet at the bottom of the dress. She had a wig on that made her hair longer. She looked beautiful in Tamaki's eyes. Tamaki went tomato red. Hikaru and Kaoru sent Haruhi on her way with Haruhi complaining she couldn't walk in these shoes.

While Haruhi carried out the plan, the Hosts and Hostesses made their way back to the party. Akari was getting ready to dance with another guest when someone took her hands, turned her towards him, and began to dance the waltz. That person was Kyoya.

" What are you doing?" asked Akari as she continued to follow Kyoya's lead.

" I figured it would only be fitting for us to dance at the real party since you've been practicing with me all week." said Kyoya.

" I see." she said.

" How are your cuts doing?" he asked. Akari huffed.

" Now you show concern." They both could tell that she was still angry with him.

" I also came to apologize." this made Akari's eyes widen. She looked up at him to look him in the eyes. " It was wrong of me to raise your debt for the tea set and for the endangerment of a wealthy family heir. It wasn't your fault entirely, so I'm decreasing your debt by 500 thousand yen." Akari smiled.

" Thanks Senapi!" Akari said brightly.

" Hey! Kyoya-Senpai! Akari! It's time!" exclaimed Hikaru. Kyoya nodded and let go of Akari. The two made their way over to the windows where the hosts turned the spotlights on to focus on Kanako and Toru dancing with cherry blossoms dancing around them. The hosts and hostesses smiled at the sight and the guests awed. When they were done dancing. Hikaru and Kaoru took the microphones and made the end of ball announcement.

" Attention all guests!" said Kaoru. " After thorough examination, we've decided that the queen of the ball is princess Kanako Kasugazaki!" Everyone clapped.

" But instead of receiving a kiss on the check from Tamaki, Haruhi will do it in his place." said

Hikaru.

" What?!" cried Tamaki.

" Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of the night would make the evening more thrilling for everyone." said the twins.

" It's just on the check right? Then you should accept it. It will commemorate your graduation from host hopping." said Toru.

" There is no way I can kiss her." said Haruhi.

" If you do it we'll decrease your debt by one third." said Kyoya.

" Well it is just a peck on the check." said Haruhi.

Aiko's Thoughts:

She sure changed her mind fast.

Haruhi walked up to Kanako and was preparing to give her the kiss when…

" Hey, you don't think this is Haru-Chan's first kiss do you?" asked Honey.

" What?!" cried Tamaki. And right when Haruhi was getting ready to kiss her… " Wait Haruhi!" screamed Tamaki as he lunged towards her. He then slipped on the twin's banana peel and ended up pushing Haruhi into Kanako and made them kiss. On the lips. The quickly pulled apart and all of the guests started squealing like the fan girls they are. The hosts smiled. The hostesses had their jaws dropped, but they were soon laughing.

Haruhi's Thoughts:

I never would have thought that I would end up giving my first kiss to another girl. But it was such an amazing night. So I guess it's just as well.

* * *

**Authors Note: This took me two days to right lol. BTW I changed the character profiles a bit so id suggest that you re-read it otherwise you will be really confused when I get top their pasts. The only major things I changed were Amaya and Asami's dreams (career). I will go into more detail with their pasts when the time comes. :) Alright, next chapter will be, " Beware the Physical Exam!" That was one of my favorite episodes lol. I've already got some awesome ply twists for you so stay tuned! :D Well, I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! See you all at the next update! **

**-Viviny**

**P.S.- I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed. You guys are awesome! :) Here are your responses to your reviews, you can find your Pen-name and read yours or read them all if you choose. **

**vocaloidzoro- The character profiles took me about 2 days. Their pasts took me like 2 weeks lol. And yes, Amaya ha VERY colorful language lol. :) Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Shadow Lawliet- You are 75% correct. There Is one other major part to her past that shall be revealed later that you left out. But you were spot on with the sickness and the reason why Akari wants to become a doctor. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Neverl-And-Flying- Thank-you! I got the idea from the book thief lol. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Anon E. Mouse- Thank-you! I think I'm just going to stick with 10 million yen because it's a lot of money in Japan. Thanks for the tip though. I thought it would be fun to get Kyoya's laptop hit so I decided to do that lol. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

**I hope you all liked your responses to your reviews. See you all at the next update!**

**-Viviny**


End file.
